Haircut
by jules828
Summary: What if her magical hair was cut before she left the tower? Twist on Tangled with Fairy Tail characters (they fit better).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Tangled belongs to Disney (or whoever owns it). I basically don't own anything but what I changed (if even that) and my imagination.**

**Words do not describe how busy I've been lately. I'm a fucking senior in high school and for some reason busy. I don't get it.**

**Here's a really short fic. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND TANGLED. I only loosely based this story on Tangled.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a jolt. He looked around the unrecognizable room, mentally slapping himself for having a shitty memory. When his gaze turned downward at himself, anxiety and confusion filled his mind.

He was panicking because he was bound to a chair in an unknown, dark place. Who wouldn't be alarmed in a situation like that?

His puzzled nature came from the fact that _hair_ was keeping him from escaping the room. At least he thought it was hair. It was long and brown and soft on his wrists and ankles.

Following the trail of hair only muddled Natsu's brain more. It was _long_. It laid along the floor and traveled up to the beams of the large room before disappearing into the shadows. From those shadows, a woman spoke, "Stop struggling, you're not going to get out of it." She leapt down onto the floor and walked forward. " I know why you're here, and I'm not scared."

Natsu squinted his eyes, attempting but unable to see the figure lurking in the dark. "I'm sorry, what?"

When the girl stepped into the light, he just stared at her in awe; she was beautiful. The brunette had a gentle face, was wearing a calf-length blue dress with gold lining, and held a frying pan between her delicate hands.

His staring was interrupted by her, "Who are you? How did you find me?" She swung the frying pan around, holding it inches from his face.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Look, I don't know who the hell you are or how I found you, but allow me introduce myself." He smiled. "Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. How are ya?"

The brunette looked at him with wide eyes before regaining her composure. She wouldn't let him have the upper hand and make her afraid. "Who besides yourself knows my location, Natsu Dragneel?" she said with a sneer on her face.

"Lady-"

"Lucy," she interrupted him again.

"Luigi-" Before he could finish, she hit him upside the head with the pan.

"My name's Lucy!" She emphasized angrily.

Natsu was forced to ignore the pain; with his hands bound, he couldn't rub his head. "Look Lucy, I was running from some people. I found your tower and climbed it, thinking it was a good place to hide."

"What do you want with my hair?"

Now he was even more confused. "Why the hell would I want your hair? I just wanted a place to get away from the people chasing me."

Lucy was hesitant, wondering if she should tell him why. Natsu was a stranger, but he wasn't scary with sharp teeth, like her mother said outsiders had. He was nice and introduced himself to her. She didn't think he was lying when he said he didn't want her hair.

_Fuck it_, she thought. "It's magical," she said, her anxiety increasing as she spoke.

Natsu went into a coughing fit. When he calmed himself down, he asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's magical. My hair heals injuries and makes people younger. Mother won't let me leave my tower because she says people will want to cut and sell it, but it turns blonde and loses its power. All I want to do is see the floating lights, but I'm scared people will take my hair."

Natsu thought for a second about the situation before a genius idea came to his mind. "Then why don't you cut it?" he exclaimed, "If you cut it, nobody can have it's magical power, and you don't have to stay in this tower forever. I can take you to see the floating lights and show you everything the outside world has to offer, because let me tell you, it's great!"

Lucy was shocked that this pink-haired man would suggest such a crazy idea. However, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a good suggestion. Sure, her hair was a gift that let her perform miracles, but Natsu was right. If she cut it, then it would no longer be a burden. She wouldn't be afraid of people taking it because it wouldn't be magical anymore. She could see the floating lights and explore the world.

"You know what? Fuck everything. Let's do it. Will you cut it for me?"

"Sure!" Natsu smiled. "If you untie me, I'll cut the excess off for ya. We can go to a barber in town to get it nicer."

Lucy untied him and grabbed a pair of scissors before handing them to him. He walked around her and snipped her hair off at around her ribcage. She immediately sighed in relief. "It's much lighter than it was before, which is nice. Can we go now?"

Natsu grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

**This might be terrible, but I wrote it in like an hour. I could have made it better, but I really just wanted to write and post something.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Tangled belongs to Disney (or whoever owns it). I basically don't own anything but what I changed (if even that) and my imagination.**

**I've decided to upload a second chapter to this! I was debating it for a while, but I came up with a good idea in school and just had to write it. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out; it's not even a new story, like I wanted to write. I've been very busy lately, and this chapter is just branching off of what happened in the first.**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this, so I'm going to keep it on complete for now, or at least until you tell me if you want more. Let me know if you want me to keep it going?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep within another area of the same forest, a figure in a black hooded cloak could be seen walking along a river. This person wasn't walking with any haste or confusion; they knew exactly where they were going, and they were in no rush to get there.

It was relatively hot that day, so the figure decided to take off their cloak. What was revealed was a woman. Her name was Daphne, known to her "daughter," Lucy, as Mother Daphne. She wore a long-sleeved floor length dark green dress under a black cloak.

Walking through the forest was not unusual for Daphne; in fact, she did it all the time. Her and Lucy lived deep in the woods, so she often made the trek to Fiore to get important supplies for their home. She traveled throughout the woods to gather food as well as buying it in the town, picking different fruits and vegetables and hunting for small animals if the season was right. Daphne knew the in's and out's of the woods and was more than capable of protecting herself.

Her walk through the woods that time around was for a completely different reason. Lucy's birthday was coming up in a couple of days and she had asked for some new paint. She was running out and wanted to continue painting constellations on the walls of her tower. However, it wasn't just any paint; it was made from white shells in this one river very far away. It would be a three day trip that Daphne was not happy about taking, but it was better than what she asked for before.

The mother huffed. It made her angry that Lucy still couldn't understand the fact that she could never leave the tower to see the lanterns, or "floating lights" as she called them. Daphne hated seeing her daughter upset, but she could never let Lucy leave. She had to stay in the tower forever, so she could keep delaying her mother's aging with her magical hair. If Lucy left the tower, there was the possibility of her never coming back or discovering her true origins.

_Flashback_

_Daphne quietly turned the handle and opened the door, trying to keep the noise to a minimum so King Jude and Queen Layla Heartfilia would not wake up. She stepped inside and walked over to the crib. Inside the crib lay a baby girl, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. A wide grin stretched across Daphne's face when she saw the beautiful brown hair on her head, the result of the flower._

_About a year ago, when Queen Layla was pregnant with Lucy, she got very sick. Doctors came from far and wide to try and cure Layla of her illness, but nothing worked. That's when King Jude sent the army searching for the flower._

_The brown flower supposedly held the power to cure any illness, no matter how rare and undiscovered it was to the world. While this flower was just a legend to the people of Fiore, it was truth to Daphne. She had been using this flower for well over 300 years as an anti-aging technique. All she had to do was sing a song and she would be young again. So, when Daphne heard that the kingdom was looking for this flower, she rushed to hide it; she placed a basket weaved with vines over it in attempt to keep it secret._

_To nobody's surprise, the basket technique didn't work. The kingdom's army found the flower and they immediately unearthed it. They put the flower in a cup of water, which the Queen drank, and waited for the birth of the child, praying that both of them would survive._

_Daphne was angry. How _dare_ they take away her flower. _Her_ flower. Her one love, one happiness, one thing that kept her going in life. This fury and hatred is what led her to where she was now._

_She walked up to the crib and took a small piece of hair between her fingertips. A pair of scissors came from behind her back, being guided up to the lock until the metal blades snipped it in two. A smile graced her face, but it was soon replaced with a frown when she saw something; the lock turned from brown to blonde and lost all traces of magic._

_The brief moment of panic Daphne had was quickly suppressed. She knew what to do. She tucked the scissors into the pocket of her dress and gently picked up the flower, cradling her to make sure she didn't cry and wake up her parents. Much to her dismay, they awakened and walked into the room. They cried and cried when they realized they were a second too late, when they realized their daughter was gone._

_Daphne took her flower far away from the kingdom into a tower in the woods, where nobody would ever find her. The kingdom searched for months, never fully stopping. From then on, every year on Princess Lucy's birthday, they released lanterns into the sky, hoping she would see them and come home._

_Flashback Over_

She continued on her walk with newfound motivation. Lucy would never leave the tower. She was Daphne's flower. Nobody else's. She needed to stay home so Daphne could continue getting her treatment, and live for hundreds of years more.

Daphne had just reached the busy part of the river, the part that contained the shells, when she felt something funny in her chest. She clutched her dress and fell over onto her hands and knees. That's when she noticed the aging.

Her hair was turning white, and her skin was becoming wrinkled. The changes wouldn't stop happening. She panicked, knowing this could only happen if - if the magic had disappeared.

Daphne looked up at the sky and cursed her daughter's haircut before she vanished into ashes, her cloak falling into the river.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you like it!**

**Please review, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
